<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by Missmercurymoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860861">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon'>Missmercurymoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund x reader modern AU. Relationship, angst to fluff. Based around the song mine by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s), Edmund Pevensie/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The lyrics from the song mine by Taylor Swift are in separate paragraphs from the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables</p><p>Left a small town, never looked back<br/>
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'<br/>
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Y/N." Edmund stepped into the doorway of your dorm as he shot you a boyish grin. You looked up from where you sat on your bed and returned the smile. He took off his tweed coat and dumped it on the chair beside your paper littered desk. </p><p>"How you going?" He asked gesturing to the textbooks that where spread around you. </p><p>"Okay. I think. So far." You said uncertainly your brow furrowed in concentration. He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled before plopping onto the bed next to you and picking up a textbook. </p><p>That day you and Edmund sat for hours talking and laughing while he helped you study. You sat beside him and tried to focus on work but you spent a fair bit of time secretly admiring him. You sneakily gazed at his soft curly hair and slightly flushed cheeks. You just couldn't help it then you felt his eyes on you. You should definitely not be looking at your friend like that. Damn it he had noticed but then you realised he was gazing at you with the same lovestruck look in his eyes. </p><p>Do you remember, we were sittin', there by the water?<br/>
You put your arm around me for the first time<br/>
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<br/>
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine</p><p> </p><p>A week later and you were sitting next to him as you drove through town together. He looked up from the road for a second to smile at you. </p><p>"It's nothing fancy y/n." He said quietly. You looked at him with a mischievous glint in your eyes. </p><p>"Oh don't worry, I know you're just as broke as I am." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. You fiddled with the dial switching up the radio stations until he passed you an mp3 player and cord. You just burst out laughing. </p><p>"Ed you realise your probably the only person who still owns one of these?" </p><p>"Yep." He chuckled. Though you could drag his old tech there was nothing wrong with his music taste. You wound the window down and breathed in the cool night air. The lights of the city glinted around you dull in comparison to the light that shone from you and Edmund's eyes. </p><p>He parked by the harbour and you walked around the apartment buildings. You held the warm pillow of chips in your arms. You and Edmund felt no need for small talk, the moment was far to precious for that. You and Edmund approached a chain-link fence, he stopped and just stared at you with a look in his eye that worried you slightly. </p><p>"Over you go princess" He muttered taking the chips from you. </p><p>"Edmund Pevensie I will get you for this." You shook your head at him just earning a smirk in response. You vaulted yourself over the fence cautiously. He passed the chips over before jumping over himself. </p><p>"See? it wasn't too hard."  You just shook your head. </p><p>"I didn't realise dates involved trespassing." You said serenely. </p><p>"Only with me, darling." You blushed slightly at his casual but delicate use of pet names.  </p><p>As you sat by the water that night, reflections of city lights shining, it was just you and Edmund in your own little world. You admired Edmund quietly his silhouette soft against the sky full of stars. He raised his arm and pointed into the ether. </p><p>"That's sirius." He whispered. He slung his arms around your shoulders softly and you snuggled into him. In that second you knew you truly loved him. </p><p>And I remember that fight, two-thirty am<br/>
'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands<br/>
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street</p><p>Tears welled up in your eyes. You had known it was going to end like this. Everything good had to fall apart at some stage didn't it? You knew it was your fault too but you couldn't face Edmund in that moment.</p><p>"Well maybe you shouldn't have said that then."  You screamed before slamming his door. Edmund winced sharply he could feel the pain in your voice. He knew in that moment he never should have yelled. He couldn't face losing you.</p><p>You walked down the street tears streaming down your cheeks. You tried in vain to stop them but you throat just burned harder as more sobs escaped you. You took in huge gasps of cold night air. What had gone wrong? You'd expect a night like this to be one full of crashing rain and noise but it was oddly quiet out there and the moon and stars shone down on you. </p><p>The apartment door clattered open. Edmund stepped out into the street looking around in panic. </p><p>"Y/N" He yelled. His eyes flitted to where you were sitting on the footpath. Tears slipped down his cheeks illuminated by the harsh glow of the street lights. He practically ran down the street towards you. He fixed you in his stare. </p><p>"I will not loose you." He said firmly. He sat down beside you on the path.  He was silent and motionless until your sobbing stopped then he pulled to him and hugged you tight. You buried your head into his chest. </p><p>"It's okay darling. I will never leave you alone."</p><p>Braced myself for the goodbye,<br/>
'Cause that's all I've ever known<br/>
Then, you took me by surprise<br/>
You said, "I'll never leave you alone"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>